mahou_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
HOLY
HOLY is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and is a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. His title is the Super High School Level Controllerism Artist. As of Chapter 4, HOLY is still alive and participating in the killing game at Mahoutokoro. Appearance HOLY is among the taller students in the class, and he has a fairly lanky build to match his height. There's a very slight hint of muscle thanks to what time he's spent on stage, but it's nothing all that notable. His light brown hair is short and messy; it doesn't look like he messes with it much, if at all. His eyes are a mix of both light and dark purple, and he has a blank-faced, bored-looking expression on by default. Usually, HOLY wears a white striped hoodie (the stripes of which are multicolored and shift in color, from top to bottom, from pink to purple) over a dark gray-blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans with white crosses embroidered on the thighs, black socks, and a pair of deep fuschia derbies. He doesn't accessorize outside of that; too much effort. At the start of the game, he'd worn Genbu's black and purple obi as a scarf, but after the first "trial", he simply wears it beneath his hoodie. Notable alternate outfits he's worn throughout the game include: The long-sleeved variant of the male Genbu uniform, of which he either rolls the sleeves up to his elbows or wears the optional color-shifting robe over; his purple kimono, worn during chapter 2's event; his pajamas (a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt, accompanied by Boruto's dad's headband, which he wore to keep his hair out of his face) during the chapter 2 sleepover, investigation, and trial; his purple and red yukata, worn during the chapter 3 event; and his gym uniform (a purple t-shirt and loose-fitting black joggers) worn during the chapter 4 event. Public Biography A youth that entered the controllerism scene just two years ago, HOLY has amassed both fame and fortune alike in no time flat. Already, his follower count is approaching 10 million, and with his acceptance into Hope’s Peak, it’s only expected to skyrocket. But why is this kid so popular? If you ask him, he’ll say he hasn’t got even a bit of a clue, but anyone else will tell you it’s due to the versatility of his music. He has manage to create something for everyone, according to his fanbase. He’s got electropop, he’s got dance music, he’s got EDM. Covers, remixes, originals; you name it, he’s made it. It’s not just his flexibility in regards to genres that’s garnered so much attention, though. His mysterious aura drawn many a curious eye, making him a sort of cryptid to both music lovers and passers-by alike. Personality soon.................. Game History Prologue fun field trip!! but also do not interact Chapter 1 Trust Issues: Amplified Chapter 2 You know what? Maybe people aren't so bad! Chapter 3 Trust Issues: Back and Stronger Than Ever Chapter 4 help me Relationships haha no friend holy Trivia *i'm too lazy to do this right now i'm sorry class Gallery 'Remember to get an artist's permission to repost their work!'There's an option to add an actual gallery in page editing but eh. I'll figure it out later, just know that it's definitely a thing. (i'll make a navigation box at the bottom of the page, eventually) Category:Characters Category:Genbu Category:Alive